Fashion means war
by xElla8D
Summary: SasuSaku, Modern AU. One thing Ino would have never seen coming was her falling in love with her new client, but what she expected even less was the intrigue and slight softness his eyes held when he gazed at her best friend. Caught in the scandalous affairs of the infamous Sasuke Uchiha, will their friendship last and will Sakura still despise the raven haired?/dropped


**Fashion means war**

* * *

 **Synopsis:** One thing Ino would have never seen coming was her falling in love with her new client, but what she expected even less was the intrigue and slight softness his eyes held when he gazed at her best friend. Modern AU where Ino and Sakura grew up as inseparable sisters-in-arms, the former having chosen a career in the fashion field whereas the latter is a surgeon; despite their closeness, a certain person walks in their lives and all of a sudden, chaos is all they know. _Former one shot for SasuSaku Month 2015 – Day 30: Apocalypse_

 **Pairings:** SasuSaku, unrequited SasuIno.

 **Genres:** Romance & Humor for the most part, slight drama later on.

 **x**

 **Prologue:** _ **1 + 1 = 3**_

* * *

"Tell me about your new client, pig." The roseate inquired, munching on her Snickers bar, body dressed in her medical scrubs as she made her way out of the OR ( **A/N: OR stands for Operation Room** ).

" _Haven't met him yet, but we're supposed to meet at a café later today."_ Came the high pitched voice of Ino Yamanaka through Sakura's iPhone.

"Still, I can't believe _the_ Sasuke Uchiha hired _you_ as his stylist."

" _How nice of you, forehead."_ The blond complained loudly as the sound of stilettos slamming marble floors came across the speaker.

Sakura Haruno was a debuting surgeon at a grand hospital in the city, whilst her best friend, Ino Yamanaka, chose fashion as her vocation. While the two were essentially different, it was still utterly hard and implied preference bias to state which of them was better.

Sakura was meticulous, hard working and had that radiant, youthful glow as long as the sun was up high, with her soft colored appearance, from her shoulder long, silky blush like hair to her lively minty irises and porcelain fair skin. She was blessed with an enviable intellect as well as a tendency to read and analyze more than your average person.

Her slim, slender body emphasized her active personality, her lively aura and natural beauty, proclaiming her the doll of her generation, with a smile unequaled, that's how adorable she was.

On the other end of the spectrum, Ino Yamanaka had a bombastic personality, easily growing bored of things and thus, she always strived to spice things up and explore the unknown, getting her friend as well as herself into trouble often – trouble that the conveniently smart Sakura would solve – but still, she was affectionate and caring, despite her tendencies to complain about every single flaw.

Ino was a huge balloon of confidence – her posture emanated sensuality from her long, pale gold tresses and ocean blue eyes to her noticeable, full chest and large bottom. She was 99% of the time found wearing expensive stilettos or platforms, despite her quite tall build and her fashion choice was always, always on point.

Thus she became a stylist and easily earned her fame around the city for the way she'd analyze her client with the help of her trusty other half, Sakura Haruno, and she'd choose the right outfits according to their personalities and needs.

The two beautiful women were a match made in heaven, functioning extraordinarily together – they had never been apart for long as well, having held each other's hand ever since the first day of kindergarten.

Little did they know things would get complicated in less than a couple hours.

* * *

"Dr. Haruno, there is a patient that has requested that you examine him." One of the nurses that had been assigned to her stated as her head peeked through the doorframe of Sakura's office.

Raising her eyes suspiciously, mint glowing vividly, her lips pursed in a slight accusatory manner, fingers tugging rebellious strands behind her ear.

"Reina, I'm a _surgeon_."

The woman only raised her shoulders unfazed, as though claiming that she was not at fault.

"He keeps asking for you."

 _Ugh._

"Fine, I suppose I can take a look at him. Ask the man to come inside."

Eyes falling onto her rightful patients' portfolios, concerned about an upcoming surgical intervention that required a lot of concentration and technique, as well as some additional research, her door was once again opened, the figure of a man entering the room blurred in the background.

When she raised her head however, eyes widening in pure surprise, she wondered if that had been fate.

Sasuke Uchiha was standing before her, an unfazed, blank expression plastered on his aristocratic face, hands shoved in the pockets of his most likely extremely expensive black jeans.

This rumored man that had supposedly appointed her best friend as his stylist was an infamous actor, starring in numerous action movies, often getting the role of the protagonist. He was tall and so _hot_ that he'd won The Sexiest Man of the Year award _twice_. Raven spiked hair framing his attractive face in a messy, yet appealing way, he smirked.

"I'm sure I requested the best doctor in the hospital, not some blushing kid."

His words came out deep, an unexpectedly cold tone striking the pinkette's ears.

 _And this dreamlike man might just be a douchebag._

"Excuse me?" the tone her voice held was rather accusatory than inquiring.

Sitting himself in her fauteuil, feet crossed, eyes scanned her figure, obviously feeling some sort of satisfaction seeing her flustered face.

"I'm obviously _not_ a kid." She began, still defensive as she sat up, making her way towards the intruder, "And you should be thankful you got me to examine you seeing that I'm awfully _busy_ and not the one supposed to do that."

"Oh? Good for me then."

"What is it you need?"

Hand planted on her hip as she religiously attempted posing as a dominant person, not the gentle and kind she truly was, she offered him the most serious look she could muster.

All she got in return was a slightly amused smirk.

"I'll be starring in a movie soon."

"What a surprise."

"The thing is, I won't be allowed to unless I have a doctor check me so that the producers aren't taking any risks. This is actually pretty usual."

Grasping the situation, the pinkette cocked her head.

"How come you came to _me,_ a debuting surgeon?"

"My new stylist recommended you for some reason, said you were the best."

Despite appreciating the Yamanaka's trust in her abilities, at that particular moment she felt like the gesture wasn't in the least needed, as Sasuke did _not_ seem like someone she wanted to deal with.

"I don't think I should've trusted her though."

"I'll have you know I'm pretty capable." Her furrowed brows and disregarding pursed lips did not faze him at all, earning her a cocky smile.

"A midget like you?"

 _That's it._

"Once I'm done running some basic tests on you, you're more than welcome to leave."

* * *

Tapping her feet on the floor, obviously unpleased by the fact that her client was utterly late, the blond sighed furiously as she texted her friend.

Eventually, being twenty minutes late, the man arrived and kindly apologized for making her wait, offering her a sweet smile that went straight through her heart.

"Something came up at the last moment," he began, hand running through his hair as he sat down, "It was very unfortunate that it had to keep me from meeting such an attractive woman."

Despite noticing the blankness in his eyes, Ino's heart swayed along with his words – who wouldn't have appreciated a compliment from the possibly most wanted man on Earth? Thus, she sweetly smiled back, placing her phone on the table.

"It's going to be a pleasure working with you, Sasuke."

"Same here. I'll have my agent contact you for details regarding the movie."

"Did everything go well with the check up? I know for a fact Sakura is such a sweetheart." The blond hummed excitedly, chin leaning onto the back of her hands.

For a moment that vanished faster than it came, intrigue glimmered in his dark, obsidian irises as his strong, large back relaxed on the backrest of the chair. Following through with a pleased smile, eyes devoid of that interest she then pegged as the work of her imagination, he chuckled.

"I agree there. You two must be really close."

"Of course! She's my sidekick, my maid of honor!"

One of his brows crept upwards suspiciously as he offered her a defeated smirk.

" _Maid of honor_? It's such a shame that you're already taken."

"No, I'm not! I was just hypothetically speaking, you know – she'd have that role, no doubt about it!" Ino countered, hands flittering around.

"I'm glad to hear that, then."

* * *

After about spending nearly two hours with the Uchiha, the man politely offered to drive her home and Ino, unwillingly however, admitted to herself that she could potentially grow to _really_ like her new client. He had also met her friend and judging from the nonexistent opinion of the Haruno, she must've found him decent, right? Had he been an asshole the pinkette would have texted her even amidst a surgery!

Once they reached the luxurious apartment that they owned, seeing that both Ino and Sakura were incapable of living separately, the two were met with the sight of an exhausted roseate crushed on the sofa, massaging her tired feet.

Springing upwards completely flustered and unprepared for a second person showing up, she attempted fixing her ruffled hair, even if slightly – she was quite displeased seeing the cocky smile on the already disliked raven haired as well as the sweet, won-over aura Ino emanated.

"You didn't mention living together with her." The Uchiha offered the blond as his eyes fell amusedly on the flustered pinkette.

"I told you we're inseparable. See you tomorrow, then?"

Then, eyes not leaving the Haruno, Sasuke bent over, pecking the soft cheek of Ino, earning a pleased smile that confirmed it for the both of them – Ino's heart had been conquered by this bastard and he decided to take advantage of that, be it to have fun with either Sakura or her friend.

Whilst Ino's brain signaled that she wasn't the one on his mind, her heart couldn't deny the butterflies in her stomach and thus, she admitted to herself she might have crushed on the infamous Sasuke Uchiha, that she was sure to meet again.

Sakura, however, watched the scene dreadfully, feeling compelled to punch the hell out of that bastard, but only watched helplessly, thinking that the apocalypse was nearing them, _fast_.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello guys! There you go, as planned! I made some slight changes to the one shot, delving a bit deeper in why Ino was won over by Sasuke. You may think he's a total jerk/playboy and OOC, but we'll see later on if that's still true! I hope that you'll guys find this story interesting, the humor will start right on Chapter One and I'm still thinking of a title - will fix that later though.**

 **I know you'll find this prologue really short, but the actual chapters will be at least 5k words! Promise! :)**

 **Well then, till next time guys!**

 **/Ella**


End file.
